Follow me into the Dark
by Strange Lover of Blah
Summary: James lives a life in pain and tears. This is a life no one would like to hear. Only 3 guys can save this broken soul but one of them gets to take him home thus beginning a new life. This is a AU fanfic. Rated M for the subjects inside and cussing. R&R


**Hello ^_^ this is my first slash fanfic. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush and if I did they would be more hot music videos of them like in "Oh Yeah" (That was a girl's drool party right there 3) Though I own the story plot(: and I don't own the piece of song below this.**

**Chapter 1: I think I need saving**

**James's POV**

"_**Can somebody save me? 'Cause I'm thinkin' maybe**_

_**That you can take me piece by piece**_

_**Then you got your reasons but I didn't need them**_

_**And either way I'm on my knees, yeah"**_

_**-All-American Rejects (Fallin' Apart)**_

I kept tugging on his shirt, while his teeth were grazing over my collarbone. Our lips clashed together, commencing a hot, wet tongue battle. Even though this is so wrong, I can't help but get lost in this passionate battle.

That… and I was forced too, I guess.

He found me a few years back, alone, in the streets. Back then, I just lost my job, my apartment, and my long-time girlfriend, all at once. All I had left to my name was my gray v-neck, black skinny jeans, black converse, and a black hoodie. Ironically, the day my life turned upside-down, it was pouring outside.

The sky was covered in gray, crying clouds. I noticed that the people in the park I was currently living in were in a hurry to God-knows-where and were running through the rain with their neutral colored umbrellas. The water splashed against the sidewalk and bounced on the park lake. I only heard the constant drops of the water and the occasional business man running past me. Then, out of nowhere, **he** ran into me. And he knocked me down in the process too.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" I yelled as I tried to get up from the wet sidewalk.

"Sorry" he said. I looked up to him and was greeted by the most beautiful green eyes I ever saw. He gives me a smirk and a feeling of dread washed over me. Still mesmerized by the green-eyed guy, I took a step aside and I started to walk. Suddenly, he grabs my arm and yanks me back.

"What the hell?" I muttered.

"You're coming home with me" he states while pulling me down the sidewalk.

"What? No way, perv. I don't even know your name." I say, struggling at his grip.

"The name is Kendall and yours?" He turns around and gives me another smirk. Damn, I have the sudden urge to slap it off his face.

"James."

"Well, James. Sorry I have to do this but its business, ya'know?" He said

"Huh?" I questioned

He raised his hand and struck me at the side of my neck. All of a sudden, my head feels heavy and falls limp sideways. He holds my head up and pours some type of liquid down my throat. Shocked at the thought he might have poisoned me, I looked up to see familiar green eyes. Confusion shook my heart and had it racing. Then it suddenly dawned over me that I met him somewhere before but before I can remember where, everything turned pitch black.

I wake up several hours later to an empty house. Literally. There was no furniture or people. I sat beside the window on the seemingly brand new wooden floor. It looked smooth enough to slip and slide with sock on. The white paste on the walls seemed brighter through the passing sunshine coming from the window, but one wall had scratches on it. As I tried to get up, I almost doubled over, unusual for a couple of hours of no movement.

Once I got my legs steadied, I wobbled over to the wall marked with what appears to be tally marks. After I started to count the tally marks, a gun clicked behind my head.

"Hey there pretty face" a rough male voice said. The metal tube poked my head while the guy pressed his body up against mine and shoved me against the tally-marked wall. He started unbuttoning my shirt, breathing heavily on my neck. I couldn't move. The click of his gun spell bounded me and brought back memories I never wanted to remember. As he groped my ass, tears began to blur my vision and my dark memories pained my heart.

"Mmm… what a nice fuckable body. Your name, sweet cheeks?" The man whispers in my ear, licking the side of my face.

**A memory of my father ran across my mind:**

"_**What a good for nothing child of mine" His echoed off the green paint of the house**_

"_**I told you not to bother him" my mom said. While her lighter clicked, my father came up to me and punched the side of face, knocking me down. As I tried to block more hits, he kicked me in the stomach and the side of my ribs. He grabbed my hair and pulled me to the bed, locking the door behind him.**_

"_**Mother knows best, Jamsie" He evilly grinned in the dim lighting. He started to unbuckle his belt and I scurried off the bed trying to find a way to escape out of this scary room.**_

"_**Aww, don't run away, my worthless son of an actual bitch" **_

_**I looked at him with wide eyes as he started looming over me. I cried, I screamed, I kicked and tried to get out of his reach. But before I knew it I was without pants and a stinging pain on my ass. I stared at his engorged package, horrified on where that's going.**_

"_**Now son, life is gonna screw you up someday, harder than what I am about to do." **_

_**After those words, I don't remember anything else but on how my father eyes actually had emotions in them. And of course the tears I cried after my 'lesson in life'.**_

I screamed at the horrible memory only to realize my memory is repeating itself right now. I had my shirt but I noticed I didn't have my pants and boxers on as I shivered at a cool breeze. I was about to get up and walk out of the different room but I couldn't move my arms. Scared, I tried to see why I couldn't move. My hands were tied together with a thick white rope. I looked down at my feet, only to see they were also tied with the same type of rope.

I looked up at the sound of heavy footsteps and I felt my face grow hot as Kendall walked past the open door, showing everything I had left to show. His footsteps stop mid-way and I found him standing in the middle of the doorway.

"Well, I did not see this coming." He said as he folded his arms and leaned against the doorway.

"Please, untie me and give me my pants." I said meekly.

"Sure James. How did you get yourself in this mess?" He asked untying the ropes holding my wrist together.

"I don't know" My voice sounded weird to me, as if cracking.

"Well, give me your hand and I'll lead you to the bathroom." He extended his hand and I broke down crying.

"James, what's wrong?" His voice full of concern.

"Kendall!" I screamed, closing my eyes tightly.

"James! What's wrong!"

"Kendall! Help me!" I cried

Three seconds later I felt warm arms hold me tight. I struggled and screamed, kicked and pleaded, but Kendall held me in place until I calmed down. Throughout my cries for 'help', Kendall started humming a tune and stroking my hair. After I stop the screaming, he didn't let go of me until my stomach grumbled.

"Well, let's get you something to eat, shall we?" He laughed.

"Yes please" I softly said.

It was already dark and the house was still bright as to when I woke up from it ages ago.

"You're gonna love Carlos and Logan. Those two come around here at this time. And they aren't bad guys but if you're still scared, just stand behind me, alright?" His voice varying between a deep melodic sound and a nagging mother.

I nodded and walked out of that dreaded room, wondering what that guy with the gun did to me while I was lost in my mind. Shrugging it off, I heard Kendall laugh as two men were in our way.

"Carlos, Logan, meet James." Kendall said

"Nice to meet you" They said in unison accompanied by a creepy smile. I don't think Kendall would lie to me… right?

**Review please! ****:)**


End file.
